Roots of the Soul
A few days following the events of gathering Seiji had wondering off toward an icy, tundra. The serious, icy winds carried snow which blanketed the area around Seiji. Without anything on his torso, the bear freezing cold attacked his senses. His eyes closed, and focused, clearly the Satonaka Clansman was in deep concentration -- most likely contemplating the battle ahead of him with the Espada. As the unforgiving artic winds assualted the enviroment around him, Seiji stood patiently atop a large mountain covered from base to peak in huge mounds of snow. Gradually, a hazy mist drifted in clouding Seiji's visibly being yet his steady increase in yellow spirit energy made him known. A reasonable spike - literally, in shape - of spiritual energy emanated from the depths of his soul. Calmly, he breathed in and out, repeating this process a number of times he was plainly aware of the dangers he would soon face in , and willing to fight wholly, and die there --- Before another blink could be made by Seiji he was soon thrusted into a world of unknown. A in which he had never been, he had entering his own mind. Unaware yet soothed, he casually jotted along this new plain. Entering earthly plain, he stood on the light brown ground to see all the land around him covered in extremely fine pointed, jagged rocks that pointed from the earth and toward the sky. Still bearing only the bottom portion of his Shinigami attire, he felt the presence of another soon creep upon him. Feeling unsettled the 4th Seat swiftly glanced around him, yet nothing could be felt. And, before he could react, two towers of beauty and top notch physique stood before him. Impassively, two unrecognizable figures emerged from the front and behind Seiji. Both of them bearing lugging a heavy, oversized blade, they analyzed Seiji carefully before speaking in unison, "Do you know us Seiji Satonaka? Because we definitely know you." A blank, echo-like tone emerged from them both, feminine and mature they both readied themselves as Seiji did the same; a battle was about to begin! In a flash, the duo hefted there towering blades, one bearing a axe and the other bearing an etricately designed blade that curved, appearing slightly like a C. Holding the large axe, a light skinned woman with a curvacious frame yet intimidating build and large spiritual pressure. Also, the other was a dark skinned woman with equally high spiritual pressure. Both there white-bluish hair blew flowed down the length of there body, and each of them stared at Seiji with a unrelenting, powerful gaze. Neither of them unwilling to lose, there energy steadily rose and continued to steap higher. Noticing the sudden gap, Seiji made his move. Launching forward without seemingly any precautions, "Observe as they move. First move of battle know your enemy. I'll learn how they move in battle together and use that against them" he thought, without any expression. Like an iron wall, yet as mobilze and deadly as a venomous viper, the duo moved elegantly in battle: evading, Seiji's prelimenary strike, the both of them attempted an attack from both sides simalteanously. Skillfully, and partially luck based, Seiji diverted the attacks with his own blade, and the other with the base of his open left palm, and with an output of spirit energy managed to send them reeling back momentarily. However, they recovered amazingly quick and in a instant the two had been dancing along the ground as if they all had been moving in sync. The trio attacked, diverted, evaded and struck again in the repetitive ongoing sequence. As the metal clatter of battle rang about and resonated among the open plain of the jagged, rocky terrain, murmers of shrieks could be heard from afar, barely catching Seiji's attention although he was clearly aware of what was ongoing. "fuck, what the hell is that" he spoke, irritated by the noise. The two female powerhouses that were suprisingly able to match Seiji blow for blow, suddenly leaped back. "the terror that you hear is us" they said before launcing forward. At breakneck speed, the duo twisted and leaped in unison with each other attempting to confuse and leave Seiji disoriented. Albeit failing, the 4th Seat cleverly released a huge output of energy at his feet which easily made up for his lagging Flash Steps and allowed him to quickly exceed the speed of his adversaries. Although he was unaware of what was happening before him, nothing else mattered as before him was a battle and he wouldn't stop until he emerges victorious. Darting pass the duo with skilled timing, seemingly time slowed as he entered there vicinity. Within grasp, he thrown his foot at the light skinned females axe, ceasing her from continuing her assault and meanwhile, he thrusted his blade forth stabbing through the others blade and nearly piercing her. In that slowed instance, he was able to thrust his blade far enough through the blade of the dark skinned female that he clearly entered her shoulder with his blade, and at the same time he kicked away onto the other, pushing her away from him. Now, flipping in the sky, he removed his blade from her shoulder and the blade and leaped over her with ease, currently appearing behind her. As drips of blood fell from her shoulder, she glanced over her shoulder, her scowl evident "bastard." she said blankly. "I can kill you now" he said calmly, "I don't want to kill you though---" his words were ceased by the intervention of the two woman who suddenly vanished into the terrain, there similar voices lingering in Seiji's head "You may call me Samui and her Karui" the light skinned woman spoke, emerging from behind Seiji, her blade already hefted and swung toward Seiji! Unable to retailiate with such little time, Seiji was nearly enclosed and struck by the blade if it were not for his, heightened sense of battle. From years of combat, the warrior has taken on a sixth sense. A heightened awareness during battle, he calmly kept his cool and maintained his level of intellect and skill. Even in time of struggle and impending doom, he remained in control and confident, just as always. In a blur, Seiji placed his sword back in its scabbard and in a flash that wasn't seen or heard, a clean slice appeared on arm of Samui. Blood dripping from her shoulder down to her forearm, she reeled back as she ceased her attack. Without his acknowledgement, Kamui was already beginning her own attack; in the instant that Seiji reacted, she had impacted the 4th Seat directly, her blade edging down his backside. Confining him with the blade, Kamui released a wide output of energy until Seiji could barely manage to feel her presence "dammit as I am I can barely move" he whispered, his words blurred from the power emanating from the woman behind him. With the clansman coming closer to death, the seeping urge and crippled, bone fingers of Death itself ran its fingers down Seiji's spine. His being becoming sluggish and exhausted, his heart racing and his eyes blinking rapidly he lost control temporarily. Fading in and out, he inhaled and exhaled deeply, however his efforts were useless in the face of Death. What was wrong? Never had an attack so fatal, yet obvious struck, much less ever kill Seiji. Why hadn't his spiritual pressure been released? Why can't Seiji move and why can't he use the remainder of his power? Ignoring the factors, Seiji glanced over his shoulder and into the eyes of Kamui, his words barely getting across, "I don't surrender" Following this, Seiji had glowed a powerful red glare that forced the attention of Kamui and Samui -- the second of which was just about to prepare an attack, but had stopped seeing Seiji release such power, "its about time" she murmered "its about time, Seiji Satonaka." From his palm, the red glare took shape, form and without any prior notice in spun rapidly. Neither, Kamui or Samui acted. Self-sustaining, Seiji maintained the sphere within his palm and in a sudden outburst the attack expanded, as he leened his back backwards, both forcing the blade deeper into his body and also impacting Kamui with the blast in his palm. From the expansion, the sphere exploded outward and propelled Kamui flying backwards, leaving the blade attached to Seiji. And, as the woman flew through the air at rapid speeds, until colliding with the base of a rock several minutes later, the Satonaka Clansman greeted the blade within him. "Ha! Thats nice!" he shouted, with confidence, taking notice of Kamui making no move to prevent or even end Seiji's life, instead it was if she was waiting for Seiji to make a move. Approaching the woman who called herself Samui, Seiji threw his left fist toward her, clinched and reinforced with spiritual power he launched it at her like a rocket, unfortunately to no avail. His attack was easily outdone, by Samui by a wispy, thin blast of spiritual power that emerged from her, stopping Seiji's attack and sending him stumbling backwards. Regaining his composure, his ignored the insensate feeling he felt moments before and the surge of cold wind that blew through his veins and with a struggle and display of iron will he miracoulously attacked once again; hoping to send his opponent to oblivion, he quickly placed two hands onto his blade and swung down powerful. All occuring in less then a three seconds, he casually executed Kendo as if it was first nature to him and to use Ryōdan so swiftly was definitely a testament to his power, however would it prove as fatal damage to his opponent was yet to be seen. Following the unleash of power, a feeling of heavy embrace casted itself among the area as if the gravity became ten times heavier, and with a orchestra of bright colors enveloping Samui, Seiji bitterly leaped to the far right, backing away to a safe distance. Noticing that Seiji was feeling unusually at ease, he realized that he no longer felt among the living. Cocking his head to the sky inquisitively he stared upward, "dammit I-I don't think I or anyone else here is fucking alive." Feeling the ominous wind howl through the rocky land and the echo of the sound resonating with his blade and blowing through his hair, he couldn't help but be perplexed by the predicament he was currently in. "Where the hell am I" Seiji queried loudly. Unfortunately, his cries went unanswered as once again, high pitch shrieks sounded from the distance. Baffled by the above supernatural display, Seiji stood speechless as pillars of spiritual power tore through the land, both of them emerging from his attackers. In shock, he felt his own spiritual power rise, yet it wasn't from him. From a seemingly impossible angle, Seiji released a massive rippling wave of spirit energy from the tip of his blade. The direction of the attack was linear, and heading right inbetween the two pillars which were parallel to each other but also nearly thirty-five feet away. And just as his attack, reached the midway point between the two, it diverted down in a linear direction and while decimating everything in its path, it shot down toward the pillars the frightened the earth itself. "Idiot!" As the attack hit, the spirit energy used for the attack was completely absorbed into the emitted energy and only added atop the already increasing power of the two woman. "You aren't learning a things are you. Clearly, you are strong, however you aren't so powerful that you can win based on brute alone you dumbass!" Kamui said. "Stop being so damn childish and realize that you need outside power. You have the components of a great warrior, however without the full realization of your own soul you can never fully accomplish the task of learning and understanding yourself, or your power." Samui said. Transfixed on there words, Seiji was briefly oblivious to the symphony of sound that rang from afar. The high pitch calls from before sweeped in and invaded the vicinity. The sound steadily inclined, and soon the high pitch noises left Seiji's body unresponsive. Growling in opposition, he glared at Kamui and Samui darkly, both of which were still sealed within there respective pillars. With a brisk shake of his head, he tried to dismiss the rapid sounds that tormeted him to no avail. Suddenly, the sounds became laced in spiritual power. Finding himself on his knees, the rocks surrounding him were reduced to rubble and began to scatter about. As if a tornado was ensuing, the pillars of energy edged closer to Seiji, both of them hoping to crash into Seiji with decimating force. Inwardly, he would scream and attack, but he could do none. His body rigid and his body weak, his head could barely look upward, "dammit! What is this!" he declared, demanded an answer. His words somehow came through although his mouth hadn't opened. "m-my thoughts" Following Seiji's ascent, the sound only began louder and the spiritual pressure caused great hurricane like winds that damaged the terrain. Barking forth, the two femles assualted Seiji. In a matter of minutes, Seiji's eyes were bloodshot and his body numb, his limbs tired and fiercely layed out with harsh new wounds. Yet, determined to survive, Seiji attempted to grab hold of his blade, which abruptly vanished the moment he reached for it. Following it, his scabbard dissappeared. With a feint, he juked to the left, and quickly released a burst of energy from the ball of his feet. Accompanied with his shunpo, which was normally only a handicap to him, he managed to escape from the enclosing towers of power and the sharp attacks. Descending to the ground meters away, he impacted the rocky floor with a thud. His eyes blacked out for a moment, and his limbs became useless. Urging to move, his body wouldn't allow so as he could barely feel his own person. Silence fell for the briefest of moments which commanded Seiji's sincerest gratitude, yet the incoming noise from before reared itself once again. Downright scary, Seiji eyes glanced toward the pillars of spiritual pressure that began to deplete. Slowly, Kamui and Samui's spiritual power visual display vanished, although there distinct, overbearing power still lacerated the body of Seiji and invaded his senses. Both of them, not taking Seiji seriously calmly made there way to Seiji. "You know better then to continue. Stay down for your own good." Kamui said, as Seiji thrown his arm to the ground. Fighting to stand, he fell time and time again as he motioned his arm to the ground to act as a base for him to build upon. Upon the fifth time, he managed to get both his feet firmly onto the ground, however by that time it had been too late. Samui and Kamui towered above him, there power suprisingly outcassing Seiji's own. "I don't give up---" he said, stumbling backwards onto his butt. The sound only added to the feeling of disorientedness that he had felt. With a swift backstep, Samui thrusted her axe at Seiji's torso. Although not as sharp as the side, it kept him placed onto the ground. Scores of noises quickly emerged with the duo's presence, cows of screams sounded as if a woman was lying on her deathbed and yelling from the terror directly into Seiji's ears. With a slight reprieve, Seiji knew if he hadn't move, he would surely be killed. The silver edges of the axe kept him pinned to the ground, yet with a quick burst escape was possible. Seiji's forearm became encased in steel and using it as leverage, placed his forearm onto the blade, pinning the axe down. And, shifting his weight he managed to force his other arm upward once it was encased in steel also. Removing his left arm timely, he uppercutted the axe and sent it flying into the sky. Standing, Seiji stuggled as he glared at Samui and then Kamui. "Damn women" he muttered, before slamming his arms into them both. Like twin flames dancing, Kamui brought her blade up to deflect the attack, while Samui used Kamui's shoulder; jumping off of it, she grabbed the blade that had been sent into the sky, and suddenly was coming down at great sppeds onto Seiji from above. The defeaning volume increased, but trying to dismiss the noise the 4th Seat side stepped and brought his arms up into a X-shaped position after beginning the process of jumping back. This allowed him to relieve himself from the majority of the attack, and also prevent himself from sustaining grave damage. As a column of debris blanketed the area, and scattered rubble from the powerful crushing attack that Samui delievered, time begin to drag on. As if the day was slowing down, the cloud of brown billowed. The cloud then opened thinly, and emerging from it Seiji barrelered around attempting to get room for thinking. Inflicted with serious wounds, his stubbornness and resilence allowed him to persevere. Ignoring the previous dissappearance of his blade, and the steep decline in his spiritual power, Seiji barely stood with wide eyes. "Who are you to!" "We are one" they answered clearly, the tune of impending doom that had been "playing" throughout the fight increased in volume. Seiji's despising the calls of high pitch yells that lingered. "The f--fuck. I demand a real answer. What the hell is happening here!" As he said so, the entire ground beneath Seiji's feet was razed to the ground! With haught arrogance, the boastful Kamui towering over Seiji with colorful brillance. Colors of bright charisma shot from her body to Samui's; shimmering colors of great quantity, as if a rainbow was connected the two. The vassal of purity itself the exotic aura of the woman completely overwhelmed the Shinigami. "We are apart of you Seiji. The very depths of your soul!" They rebuked loudly, an daring sense of danger reached far and wide, sending shills down Seiji's back. Yet, instead of showing fear, like always the young warrior displayed fearless, almost baffling stupid courage and a sense of thrill in the fight. Great towers of spiritual power sprouted from the ground and enveloped the rugged land in a sea of colors, from the bloody crimson shade to an enticing, bright yellow coloration the spiritual power felt entirely colossal as a literal sea formed around Seiji. However, standing like the warrior he is, his posture was noble, strong and unrelenting. Bearing a newfound blade that had just appearing in his palm, he released his own power forcing the sea to clash against his own power. The innumerable colors of fiery texture yet elegant beauty submerged the three warriors in a sea of power... His voice etched, forcing a murmer to emerge from his voice, "---wha?" Seiji inquired, his voice crackling underneath the striking power of the sea of spiritual energy he was so quickly devoured by. "How does it feel? To have none of your possible attacks work? To have a enemy who uses your own power? To be left weak and prohibited movement because of your own power? This is our relationship you fool! You fail to acknowledge us and thats why you are harming yourself." Naively, Seiji stood still in a sea of varying colors that rifted about, shifting powerful tides moved the Shinigami's limp body, teasing the warrior. Although the feeling was no longer fiery, more silk to the touch the blazing colors burned his innards as he felt the wiry head of Death invade his perception once again. "You won't die idiot. And, there's a reason you can't move. You aren't accustomed to us." Samui explained, her supple, marvelous frame figure appearing from the Seiji's right. "Please hear us. Its the only way you can survive here." Kamui spoke, appearing from Samui's backside, both of them bearing dumbfounded, unequaled beauty and power compared to Seiji. Suddenly, the duo glanced at the boy, twisting there heads forthright the loud syllables of there voices unleashed a bone-shattering echo into his ears. From the quite hum in once was before, the sound of shrieks and feminine voices hollered obtrusively until Seiji could feel there essence; as if the girls where attempting to force his ears to open and hear. "I-..I can't here th--I can't hear them..! Why in hell can't I hear these girls. Speak louder. I can't here you. No, its not that...its me. Something, is in the way. What are these girls. Dammit, could they possible be my..no, no thats not...well, maybe..maybe it is."